


Polaroid

by kierenmonroe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, pansexual!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierenmonroe/pseuds/kierenmonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for the lovely <a href="http://notdistresseddamsel.tumblr.com">Tete</a> on Tumblr (:</p>
<p>
  <i>jess finds a picture of dean in sams wallet, assumes its sams ex, gets jealous that he still has the picture.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroid

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I may have taken some liberties with making Sam pansexual but my friends and I were talking about it earlier and I couldn't stop thinking about it.

I climb the stairs slowly, dragging my feet.  Why I ended up in the biggest apartment without elevators is beyond me, and I regret it more each day.  I finally reach the door and open it, flinging my bag on the ground.  “Jess!  Babe, you here?  You’ll never guess who’s coming!”

The apartment is silent and I peer around in the other rooms, calling her name a few more times.  I find her sitting in the bedroom, looking down at something in her hands.  “Jess?”

“You left your wallet here.”

I move around and sit beside her on the bed, reaching for the item in her hands.  She closes her hands tighter around it and I pull back slowly, confused.  “What’s wrong?”

She slowly unfolds her hands, revealing the small photo from my wallet.  A green eyed boy smiles up at me, freckles standing out even in the grainy image.  I feel a familiar tug in my chest, the feeling of missing him so much it’s almost pain.  “Jess…”

“Look, Sam.  Just…you told me you were pan, and I said it was okay.  I really don’t mind if you’ve dated guys, and I knew you had some tough relationships before this.  But really?  You have his photo in your wallet?”

“Jess, if you would just let me talk…”

She looks up at me, anger flashing across her features.  “What, you want to make something up?  Go ahead, Sam!  I’m waiting.”  She drops the photo carelessly on the ground and crosses her arms, glaring at me.  I’m tempted to lean down and pick it up, but I know now isn’t the right time.

“That’s not anyone you need to be worried about, Jess.  That’s Dean.”

She looks confused for a moment and then her mouth opens in an _O_ shape, her eyes going wide.  “Dean as in…?”

I laugh out loud as a blush spreads across her face.  “As in my brother Dean, yes.  Who, by the way, is coming for a visit this weekend.”

She drops her head into her hands, her ears flaming red.  “Shit.  I’m sorry, Sam.  I can’t believe I just used the pansexual card against you.  I’m officially the most insane girlfriend ever.”  She leans down and picks the photo up, examining it closely.  It’s an older picture, from when we were younger, before our dad ran off.  I’m cut from the frame – it was the only way it would fit in the small window of my wallet – and the memory is one of the last good ones I had before everything went downhill.

“It’s okay, really.  It was adorable.”  She laughs and elbows me in the ribs.  I flop back on the bed and she leans back on one arm, looking at me with a small smile on her face. 

“So I finally get to meet the brother.”  She looks at the picture again and smirks, dropping it on my chest.  “He means a lot to you, yeah?”

I nod, closing my eyes.  “He practically raised me, with my dad gone all the time.  He was the best brother, probably the best friend, anyone could have asked for.”

“What was this picture from?”

I laugh and begin to tell the story, and she lays down beside me.  She curls up against me, her arm across my chest.  She laughs along with me when I get to the part about the dog, and how I had never seen Dean run so quickly.  We fade into silence, the picture between us, and she leans in to press a kiss to my cheek. 

“You’re a giant nerd, you know that?”

“Yeah, well.  You love me.”

She rolls her eyes.  “Yeah, I do.”

\--

Three days later there’s a knock on the door and Jess bounds to her feet, sprinting out towards the door, nearly crashing to the ground as she slides across the wood floors in her socks.  I stretch and follow her, hearing the door open and her voice, a high pitched “Dean!” and the sound of two bodies colliding.  As I move into the living room I see her, arms wrapped around Dean in a hug.  His bewildered face is half covered by her hair and he’s spluttering, spitting the blond strands from his mouth.  He looks at me with wide eyes, and I have to fight back the urge to laugh.  I grin and wave and he rolls his eyes, grabbing Jess around the waist and spinning her.  She squeals and steps back when he sets her down, then leans in to whisper something in his ear.

He looks shocked again, but the expression soon fades into a smile that crinkles the corners of his eyes and he looks up at me.  He steps around her and pulls me into a hug, and memories come flooding back to me.  “I’ve missed you, Dean.”

“Yeah, Sammy.  You too.”

We settle down in the living room and Dean grumbles something about needing the bathroom and wanders off down the hall, peering into the rooms as he goes.  I roll my eyes and look to Jess sitting beside me.  “What did you whisper to him, at the door?”

She grins widely and places her hand over mine.  “Just thanking him.”

“What for?”

“Making you as happy as you are today.”  She looks like she’s going to say more but I move closer, covering her mouth with mine.  She smiles against my lips and her hand goes to my face, soft against my cheek.  She pulls away and leans her forehead against me, eyes closed.  “I love you,” she whispers.

“I love you—”

“Gross!  Get a room, you two.”  Dean’s voice breaks us apart and Jess flips him the bird, earning herself a laugh.  When she stands and moves into the kitchen, grabbing the pie she had made – much to Dean’s excitement – he leans across the table and pats my arm.

“She’s a keeper.  You got lucky, bitch.”

I shove his hand off, leaning back in the chair.  “No chick flick moments, jerk.”  I catch sight of her as she moves around the kitchen, reaching for plates and silverware.  “But I know, I got lucky. I really did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments! I love hearing what you all have to say.
> 
> [My Tumblr (:](http://sirentrash.tumblr.com)


End file.
